FAKE
by Chiheisen
Summary: UPDATE. Episode planet Gurdon / "Tsurugi, cari apa di kamarku?" Sukses tertangkap basah oleh Tenma, Tsurugi palsu banjir keringat dingin. Ancaman Ozrock langsung menggema dalam kuping lancipnya. "Pokoknya, kalau kamu sampai ketahuan, bayaranmu nggak akan aku kasih!" /TenKyoupalsu, gaje, ngaco, ga sesuai fakta. Plesetan dan spoiler Galaxy eps 23 ke atas.
1. Sazanaara

_Ting…Tong…_

Saat mendengar bel kamarnya berbunyi, Tsurugi tak memiliki firasat apapun. Ia hanya menyingkirkan PC tablet dalam genggamannya, lantas bangkit dari kursi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?"

Seseorang dengan berwajah sangat mirip dengannya, berdiri di balik pintu dengan satu seringai tipis.

"Si-siapa kam—"

Tsurugi tak sempat melontarkan keterkejutannya.

Rangkulan pada pantat, sentuhan pada dagu, serta **ciuman panas** dari si tamu tak diundang, sukses membungkam seluruh kekuatannya.

_CUUUPPP~!_

Merasa sudah cukup, si tamu pun melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan tubuh lemas Tsurugi ambruk ke atas lantai.

_Brukk!_

"Kerja bagus."

Seorang tamu lagi muncul. Perempuan—yang setelah game Inazuma Galaxy dirilis diketahui bahwa ia ternyata berjenis kelamin **laki-laki**—bernama Ishigashi Gorham, yang sebenarnya juga bertugas sebagai _guide_-nya tim Earth Eleven. Ia menatap Tsurugi yang kini pulas di lantai tanpa pertahanan.

Si tamu yang pertama, yang sangat mirip dengan Tsurugi itu, melebarkan seringainya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bibirnya ternyata empuk, lho!" ujar si Tsurugi palsu sambil menudingkan dagu pada Tsurugi asli yang terkapar. "Mau coba cium juga?"

Gorham menggeleng. "Sorry. Aku bukan homo."

.

.

.

* * *

FAKE

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

Starring: Tsurugi Palsu

Warning: Plesetan, gaje, tak sejalan dengan fakta (judulnya aja 'Fake'), BL(TenKyou), NL(KusaKono), sedikit KDRT dan adegan berdarah, **spoiler InaGyara eps 23 ke atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mau dibawa sekarang?"

Berjongkok di lantai, Tsurugi palsu iseng menoel-noel sebelah pipi kenyal Tsurugi dengan jari telunjuknya. Sekalian memastikan kalau korbannya itu benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Begitulah. Ozrock-sama bilang, harus secepatnya," sahut Gorham sembari ikut berjongkok. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Tsurugi lewat bawah bahu dan lututnya. Bersiap membawanya pergi.

Kontras dengan lengannya yang kurus, Gorham ternyata mampu menggendong tubuh Tsurugi dengan santainya, seolah sedang mengangkat bayi.

Entah Tsurugi yang terlalu kurus, atau Gorham yang kelewat kuat.

Alien _**asli**_ memang beda (A/N: Kalimat ini bukan dalam rangka menyindir Hiroto dkk, lho, ya! Sumpah! Hihihi). Tapi yang jelas, ini semua karena Gorham adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Di tengah latihan menjelang pertandingan melawan Sazanaara.

_Jiiii~t._

Sepasang mata Konoha lekat memandangi Tsurugi palsu yang sedang mengelap muka dengan handuk.

"Kenapa? Kok ngeliatin Tsurugi-kun terus? Naksir, ya?" tegur Sakura pada Konoha.

Kusaka, yang sedang minum tak jauh dari mereka, sukses menelan hidup-hidup botol minumannya.

_Mo…morimura-ku… naksir cowok lain…?_ rintih sang preman pedih dengan air mata berlinang.

"Ng…," Konoha ragu-ragu menjawab. "Tak tahu juga. Tapi Tsurugi-kun rasanya tidak begitu cara memakai handuknya."

Sakura melongo, "Tahu banget, ya, kamu…?"

"Aku tahu soal semuanya. Kayak Nozaki-san, yang kalau ngaca bisa sampai lima belas menit…"

"Hei! Itu namanya dandan, tahu!" Sakura membela diri.

Tapi, Konoha belum selesai.

"Lalu, telinga kanan Minaho-kun yang bergerak paling nggak tujuh kali dalam sehari. Ibuki-kun yang paling suka mengoleksi komik basket, seperti _Basketnya Anak Item, Banting Dunk, _sama _Sayang Anak_. Manabe-kun yang suka kepeleset di kamar mandi kalau lagi nggak pakai kacamata. Shindou-san dan Ichikawa-san yang tiap hari menghabiskan sepuluh buah jeruk nipis buat lulur rambut, sampai Bibi Kamata kebingungan karena jeruk nipis di dapur suka hilang. Lalu Kapten, yang sering sekali meninggalkan sandal kamarnya di depan kamar Tsurugi-kun (ehemngapaintuhehem)."

Sekonyong-konyong, Kusaka yang sedari tadi nguping, datang menghampiri.

"Kalau aku? Apa yang kamu tahu soal aku, Morimura?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Eto…_ Kusaka-kun, ya?" Konoha mikir sebentar. "Ah, iya. Aku ingat. Kusaka-kun celana boxernya masih sobek, dan belum juga dijahit karena nggak bisa jahit… "

"S-STOP! STOP! MORIMURA!" seru Kusaka panik, kayak tukang parkir yang hampir diserempet. "Nggak usah! Nggak jadi! Yang seperti itu, kamu nggak usah tahu, deh!

"Eh? Tapi, aku kan udah tahu…"

"Ya, ampun, Kusaka-kun! Kalau memang ada yang sobek, bilang donk! Kan kita yang cewek bisa bantu jahitkan," Sakura geleng-geleng.

"Aku nggak mau kamu yang jahitkan," balas Kusaka. "Aku maunya Morimura! Morimura! Kamu mau kan, jahitkan celanaku?"

"Ih, maksa…," cibir Sakura.

"Ta-tapi aku… nggak bisa…."

"Nggak pa-pa! Nggak pa-pa! Kalau Morimura pasti bisa!" Kusaka meyakinkan. "Sebentar, kuambilkan boxernya, ya!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tergelarlah adegan horor.

Konoha menatap jari-jarinya yang mengucurkan darah. Melumuri boxer sobek Kusaka, serta benang-jarum dalam genggamannya.

"MORIMURAAAA~! JANGAN MATI!" Kusaka menjerit tak terkendali. "SIAPA AJA! TOLONG PANGGILIN AMBULANS! CEPAAAT~!"

Tsurugi palsu memanfaatkan keributan itu untuk diam-diam kembali ke kamarnya, sebelum dicurigai lebih jauh.

.

.

.

"Hampir ketahuan, ya?"

Begitu tiba di kamar, terdengar suara Ozrock menghubunginya.

Tsurugi palsu berdecak. "Masalah itu beres. Dengan membaca ingatan yang tertera pada gelombang otak Tsurugi Kyousuke, aku berhasil menghidupkan semua kepribadian dan kebiasaannya ke dalam diriku sendiri."

"Baguslah," ujar Ozrock. "Tapi, sekali lagi kuingatkan. Matsukaze Tenma itu orang yang paling tahu soal Tsurugi Kyousuke dibanding yang lain. Berhati-hatilah padanya."

"Iya. Aku tahu, kok," balas Tsurugi palsu sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

_Ya._ Tentu saja, dia harus berhati-hati. Apalagi setelah dia tahu, bahwa si Matsukaze Tenma itu sudah pernah sekali membuat pantat milik orang yang sedang disamarinya ini nyeri hebat, hingga tak bisa bangkit selama satu hari penuh.

_Ingatan yang mengerikan. Manusia bumi itu menakutkan…._

Tsurugi palsu bergidik. Asal tahu saja. Meski selama ini ia sering sekali menciumi orang sampai pingsan—bagian dari tugasnya sebagai mata-mata—tapi kemampuannya berhubungan badan, bisa dikatakan nol besar,

_Masih mending aku diumpanin ke Black Hole, daripada diperkaos sama dia…. _

.

.

.

"Tsurugi jadi aneh?" Tenma dan Shindou berpandangan, setelah mendengar laporan dari Konoha (entah bagaimana, pokoknya nyawa dan jarinya berhasil diselamatkan).

Konoha mengangguk pelan-pelan.

Shindou melipat tangan di depan dada, mikir.

"Memang, sih. Sampai gagal menyambut _pass_ seperti itu, rasanya bukan Tsurugi yang biasanya."

"Apa dia sakit, ya?" sambung Tenma, mukanya cemas. Ditengoknya Tsurugi yang sedang duduk menyendiri di bangku pemain cadangan.

Tsurugi palsu buru-buru melarikan pandang, menghindari mata besar Tenma.

"Coba, biar kupastikan," Shindou melangkah mendekati Tsurugi.

Menyadari maksud Shindou, Tsurugi palsu beranjak. Beragak hendak kabur.

"Tsurugi, tunggu!"

Tsurugi palsu berdecak. Jika ia kelihatan hendak kabur, justru malah makin mencurigakan. Terpaksa ia mengghentikan langkah. Dihadapinya Shindou dengan sikap senormal mungkin.

"Ada apa, Shindou-san?"

Tenma dan Konoha memerhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Shindou membuka percakapan.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

Shindou menaruh tangan di dagu. Seolah menilai sikap Tsurugi.

Eneg ditatap sedemikan rupa, Tsurugi palsu menegur. "Shindou-san?"

Shindou tersentak, dan langsung merubah sikap. "…Begini. Ada beberapa hal yang mau kutanyakan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shindou kembali ke Konoha dan Tenma. Melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah."

"Memangnya, Shindou-san tadi bilang apa sama Tsurugi?" tanya Tenma.

"Aku tadi berpura-pura lupa, menanyakan padanya beberapa hal soal teman-teman kita di Raimon, dan dia bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat."

"Be-Begitu, ya?..." Konoha menggumam.

"Malah dia yang berkomentar, kenapa aku menanyakan hal yang seperti itu. Lupa-lupa begitu, tidak seperti Shindou-san yang biasa, katanya…"

Tenma berpikir sejenak. "Hm, saya coba tanya juga, deh…"

Tenma maju mendekati Tsurugi. Giliran Shindou dan Konoha yang memerhatikan dari jauh.

Baru beberapa patah bicara…

_PLAKK!_

Satu tamparan di pipi Tenma, oleh Tsurugi. Sontak Shindou dan Konoha kaget setengah mati.

Dengan wajah bercap lima jari, Tenma kembali ke tempat Shindou dan Konoha. Namun ekspresinya mengatakan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ka-kapten…? Nggak apa-apa…?" tanya Konoha khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Kayaknya itu memang Tsurugi asli, kok," jawab Tenma, mengacungkan jempol. "Soalnya, waktu aku tanya, **hari ini dia pakai celana dalam warna apa,** dia langsung menamparku."

.

.

.

Hari H pertandingan melawan Sazanaara Eleven akhirnya tiba.

Meski sudah mengopi kemampuan Tsurugi asli, Tsurugi palsu bertekad tidak akan turun tanding hari ini.

Alasannya ada tiga. Pertama, males. Dua, tidak pede. Tiga, takut ketahuan.

Selain oleh Tenma, ia juga mewaspadai orang Sazanaara yang katanya bisa membaca hati orang.

"Eh? Kamu nggak apa-apa, Tsurugi?" Tenma langsung bereaksi saat mendengar Tsurugi mengundurkan diri.

"Aku… cuma nggak enak badan…," jawab Tsurugi palsu menghindari mata Tenma.

Alasan seperti itu jelas takkan menghilangkan kekhawatiran sang kapten.

"Sungguh? Mana yang sakit? Kepala? Perut?"

Tsurugi palsu menepis tangan Tenma yang tanpa permisi meraba-raba badannya.

"Cuma pusing sedikit. Jangan kuatir," sergahnya, menahan sebal.

Tenma mengerutkan kening. "Oh, datang bulan, ya? Tapi perasaan…, ini masih tanggal hijaunya Tsurugi, deh…"

_PLAAKK!_

Kapten Earth Eleven hari ini turun tanding dengan wajah dihiasi cap lima jari (lagi).

"Kapten itu nggak pernah jera, ya?" Konoha _sweatdrop._

"Yah, memang begitulah Matsukaze Tenma," sahut Shindou, maklum.

.

.

.

Dari ingatan yang telah ia curi, Tsurugi palsu menemukan bahwa tipe pasangan ideal yang diinginkan Tsurugi Kyousuke adalah:

Satu, **cowok**.

Dua, **ganteng**.

Tiga, **lebih tua**.

Beberapa orang yang terbukti telah memenuhi syarat-syarat ini dan menjadi _secret crush_ Tsurugi Kyousuke, antara lain: Tsurugi Yuuichi (18), Gouenji Shuuya (24), Okita Souji (25), Fudou Akio (24).

Syukurlah, Matsukaze Tenma (13) tidak termasuk dalam daftar ini.

_Tapi, kok, mereka bisa jadian, ya?_ pikir Tsurugi palsu heran

_Ya, itu lah yang namanya suratan takdir, _sahut Tsurugi asli nun jauh di tempatnya, pasrah. Entah pasrah karena jadian sama Tenma, atau pasrah karena sekarang tengah terdampar di planet antah berantah.

Mungkin keduanya.

.

.

.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi!"

Selesai pertandingan dengan Sazanaara, ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Aoi dan Shinsuke, serta mengambilkan batu birunya Putri Katora, tampak Tenma berlari-lari menyusuri ruang dalam Galaxy Nauts, seraya memanggil-manggil nama sang tambatan hati (halah).

_Heran. Padahal, tadi waktu rapat membahas soal batu itu, dia masih ada…_ batin Tenma.

Setelah mendengar dari Bibi Kamata kalau mereka bisa menghubungi orang lain yang berada di bumi, yang langsung terlintas di benak Tenma, adalah mengenai Tsurugi.

_Jangan-jangan, Tsurugi jadi aneh begitu bukan karena lagi datang bulan (yaeya lah…), melainkan karena kangen sama Yuuichi-san…_

"Tsurugi!" panggil Tenma lagi. "Kamu di mana?"

Sampai akhirnya Tenma tiba di koridor kamar tidur. Dan mendapati orang yang dicari-cari baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah! Tsurugi! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" paras Tenma langsung cerah. "Sini! Aku ada berita bagus, nih."

Tsurugi palsu yang memang selalu mewaspadai Tenma, bukannya mendekat, malah mundur kembali ke kamarnya. Menyisakan separuh wajahnya nongol di balik pintu.

"Apa?"

"Sudah dengar? Katanya kita bisa menghubungi teman dan keluarga yang ada di bumi, lho!

"Iya, sudah tahu…"

"Kalau gitu, Tsurugi sudah menghubungi Yuuichi-san?"

"Belum," jawab Tsurugi palsu seadanya, tapi kemudian sadar kalau jawabannya itu sangatlah tidak tepat.

Tsurugi Yuuichi. Umur 18. Kakak kandung sekaligus cinta pertama Tsurugi Kyousuke. Pasti aneh kalau ia tidak menghubungi kakaknya itu.

Tapi berhadapan dengan Tsurugi Yuuichi juga bukan perkara gampang. Pemuda itu pasti sama jelinya dengan Matsukaze Tenma. Atau bahkan mungkin lebih.

Karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia harus membatasi interaksinya dengan orang-orang terdekat Tsurugi Kyousuke, terutama mereka berdua.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi, Tsurugi? Ayo cepat!"

Sebelum Tenma menariknya keluar kamar, Tsurugi palsu mengelak dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kamu sendiri, tidak menghubungi keluargamu?"

"Ah, aku sih… sudah janji, tidak akan menghubungi siapapun sampai kita kembali ke bumi nanti."

Tsurugi palsu tak urung merasa heran. "Kenapa?"

"Ya… supaya tidak memecah konsentrasi saja."

Sekejap kemudian, Tsurugi palsu mendapat ide.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga," ujarnya. "Aku juga takkan menghubungi Nii-san sampai pulang nanti…"

.

.

.

"Maaf, Aki-san. Tapi katanya dia tidak mau menghubungi siapa-siapa sampai kembali ke bumi nanti," ujar Aoi saat menggunakan hubungan jarak jauh antar planet itu.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Sayang sekali…" suara Aki terdengar kecewa, tapi ia bisa mengerti.

Sementara di box telepon sebelah, Yuuichi juga tidak mendapat respon dari adiknya. Alih-alih wajah Kyousuke tercinta, yang menyambutnya di layar adalah wajah sahabat adiknya, si Tenma.

"Lho? Tenma-kun? Kyousuke mana?"

Tenma pun menjelaskan situasinya. Tanpa tahu di sebelah ruangan yang ditempati Yuuichi, ada Aki yang baru saja mendapat kabar yang bertentangan sekali dengan perbuatan Tenma saat ini.

"Oh, begitu…," Yuuichi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi Kyousuke baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Tenma mengiyakan.

"Cuma … belakangan dia kayaknya lagi kurang semangat. Entah karena lagi datang bulan, atau kangen Yuuichi-san…."

"Tenma-kun bisa saja bercandanya," Yuuichi tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian wajahnya kembali berangsur serius. "Tapi, Tenma-kun, aku minta tolong jaga Kyousuke, ya? Aku menyesal tak bisa berada di sampingnya sekarang…"

"Tentu saja! Tanpa Yuuichi-san minta pun, aku pasti akan menjaga Tsurugi, kok!"

Yuuichi tersenyum. "Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, ya! Sampaikan salamku pada Kyousuke."

Tenma mengangguk. "Yuuichi-san juga. Semoga cepat sembuh kakinya. Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

_Ting…Tong…_

Tsurugi palsu baru saja menutup laporannya kepada Ozrock, saat mendengar bel pintu kamar Tsurugi berbunyi.

_Siapa sih malam-malam begini?_

Seseorang menerobos masuk begitu pintu dibuka.

"Tsu~ru~gi!"

Tsurugi palsu melotot begitu tahu siapa sebenarnya yang datang. _Ini anak nggak ada jeranya!_

"Mau apa?"

Tak ada lagi keramahan. Dia yakin, Tsurugi yang asli juga pasti akan merasa terganggu dengan tingkah anak ini.

"Lho? Hari ini kan jadwalku mengunjungimu, Tsurugi?"

"Jadwal apa?" balas Tsurugi palsu, dengan suara galak. "Kamu cuma mau mengganggu kan?"

Sayangnya, saat ia mengakses ingatan Tsurugi, ia menemukan bahwa yang dikatakan Tenma memang benar adanya.

_Mengunjungi itu… maksudnya yang…_

Tsurugi palsu terkesiap begitu dia tahu artinya.

_EMMAAAKKK~! OZROCK-SAMAAA~! TOLOOONG~! KESUCIAN SAYA DI AMBANG BAHAYAAA~! _

"Tenang saja, Tsurugi. Aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain, kok," kata Tenma, di luar dugaan. "Soalnya, kamu kan lagi datang bulan?"

Kali ini Tsurugi palsu nggak bisa marah. Dia selamat berkat dikira sedang datang bulan.

"Kalau begitu, kembali sana ke kamarmu!"

Tapi Tenma menggeleng. "Hari ini aku mau menjaga Tsurugi. Yuuichi-san sudah minta tolong padaku, sih…"

"Nggak perlu! Kembali ke kamarmu sana!"

Sayangnya, Tenma nggak mendengarkan. Ia berbaring di ranjang Tsurugi, dan dua menit kemudian tertidur pulas. Membuat Tsurugi palsu makin keki.

_Menjaga apa numpang tidur, sih?_

Tsurugi palsu keluar kamar sambil bersungut-sungut. Kalau begini, terpaksa dia yang tidur di kamar Tenma. Ia tak mau ambil risiko tidur sekamar dengan manusia berbahaya ini.

_Lagipula, 'menjaga' katanya?_ di balik pintu kamar, Tsurugi palsu tersenyum geli, setengah kasihan. _Sayang sekali. Kamu telat, Matsukaze Tenma. Soalnya, Tsurugi-mu sudah tak ada di sini lagi…_

.

.

.

* * *

Nyaauuu~ Minna, konnichiwa! Lagi-lagi saya bikin fic aneh, nih! *malah bangga, ditimpuk*

Kali ini bintangnya si Tsurugi palsu. Fic ini juga sekalian buat merayakan rilisnya game Galaxy tanggal 5 Desember kemarin! Yay! (iya, tahu. telat...orz)

Maaf kalau endingnya garing banget. Saya kehabisan ide, sih... orz

Ngomong2, Tsurugi palsu, biarpun palsu, tapi kok tetep manis, ya? Yang pas dia ngomong dalam hati, "_Naze ore kara!? _Kok aku duluan?!", tuh maniss banget! *guling-guling* Ih, padahal palsu, jangan jadi imut begitu donk! *sebal* Ntar yang asli kalah, donk! *lirik-lirik*

Tapi biar gimana, saya tetap paling sayang sama Tsuru Asli kok! Janji! *peluk2 Tsuru asli*

* * *

Note: Komik koleksinya Ibuki itu adalah terjemahan seenaknya dari** Kur*ko no B*suke, Sl*m Dunk, sama D*ar Boys**^^


	2. Gurdon

FAKE

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

Starring: Tsurugi Palsu

Warning: Plesetan, gaje, jayus, tak sejalan dengan fakta (judulnya aja 'Fake'), BL(TenKyou), **spoiler InaGyara eps 23 ke atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

"Lagi-lagi… Tsurugi-kun ngomong sendiri… di kamarnya...," lapor Konoha pada Sakura. Ia tidak mau lagi lapor ke Tenma, khawatir si kapten bakal melontarkan pertanyaan konyol lagi, dan lantas kena tempeleng di pipi. Ah, Konoha memang terlalu penyayang. Bahkan sama orang mesum saja dia peduli.

"Ah, paling Tsurugi-kun sedang stress saja karena panas yang kelewatan ini," kata Sakura menenangkan.

Memang, Planet Gurdon tempat Earth Eleven berada sekarang bukan planet yang ramah buat para pencinta AC. Gunung api beserta kolam lahar mejeng dengan mesranya di setiap sudut. Melihat mereka, ibarat melihat sepasang sejoli lagi bercinta, bikin panas hati dan badan yang melihat.

Seperti yang Tsurugi palsu rasakan sekarang. Gimana nggak panas? Pas dia menghubungi Ozrock, sehubungan informasi yang ia dapat di planet Sazanaara kemarin, anggota DPG (Dewan Perwakilan Galaksi) itu malah lagi mesra-mesranya dengan si Ishigashi Gorham. Pantas tu cewek, eh, cowok suka langsung ngilang entah ke mana, usai ngantar Earth Eleven keliling. Kebelet pingin dibelai si bos rupanya.

_Padahal kemarin bilangnya nggak homo. Heh, dasar..._

"Oi! Ozrock! OZROCK!" suara Tsurugi palsu mulai serak karena sedari tadi teriak manggil-manggil. "OI! OZROCK ZOROCK(baca: jorok)! DENGER GAK SIH?!"

"Ozrock-sama, udah ah! Ada yang nelpon, tuh!" Ishigashi cekikikan kayak banci taman lawang. Tampang stoic yang biasa ia pasang di depan anak-anak Earth Eleven, entah kececer di mana.

"Ck, ganggu aja!" Ozrock beranjak dari sisi Ishigashi. Ditutupnya satu telinga, kayak orang mau azan(?), lalu menjawab panggilan Tsurugi palsu. "Apa?

"Apa, apa, gundulmu!" omel Tsurugi palsu. "Nih, ada informasi! Di Sazanaara, Tenma dapat batu baru. Warnanya biru, bentuknya kayak air menggenang kayak pipis elo!"

"Hmm…." Diledekin, Ozrock malah manggut-manggut. "Apa lagi?"

"Terus…, si Potomuri itu ternyata… bla… bla… bla…"

"Oh, si ilmuwan itu. Aku, sih, sudah tau, dia selingkuhan Putri Katora," ujar Ozrock sok tau, padahal salah denger (kenapa juga telinga ditutup-tutupin). "Sudah sana! Kerja yang bener! Kalau informasinya nggak penting, nggak usah kasih tau!"

Tsurugi palsu merengut, informasinya dikacangin.

"Dasar! Kamu sendiri, kerja yang benar nggak, sih, sebagai anggota DPR, _eh,_ DPG? Kerjamu pacaran... melulu!"

"Cerewet! Kalau sirik sama kita, sana, minta garap(?) saja sama Matsukaze Tenma! Kamu kan sudah ngambil identitas pacarnya!"

Tsurugi palsu memerah, seperempat malu, tiga perempat marah. "Sembarangan! Gini-gini aku masih punya harga diri tau! Mungkin aku sudah mencuri identitas si Tsurugi itu, tapi mana sudi aku jual keperawanan, eh, keperjakaanku ke pacarnya (yang mesum itu)!"

"Lho? Gimana, sih? Sebagai mata-mata yang menyamar, kamu tuh musti peropesional! Coba contoh bintang film! Mereka _happy-happy_ aja peluk-cium-ngepiip sama orang yang bukan pacar mereka!"

"Emangnya aku bintang film porno?! Bintang film juga, mereka mau begituan karena bayarannya gede! Lha, bayaranku aja masih di bawah UMR!" protes Tsurugi palsu.

"Ya, sudah. Terserah kamu. Tapi kalau kamu sampai ketahuan, bayaranmu nggak akan aku kasih, ya!" ancam Ozrock.

"Eh, enak aja!"

"Makanya, kerja yang bener! Kalau si Tenma mau cium kamu, layanin aja. Ga usah jual mahal, lah!"

"Ugh…" Tsurugi palsu kalah debat.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Putri Katora menghubungi Tenma. Minta carikan batu merah, katanya.

Tsurugi palsu menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau begini, sih, bukannya malah si Tenma itu yang sekarang jadi selingkuhannya tuan putri? Bukannya si Potomuri. Pantas Potomuri pundung begitu kayak ilmuwan gagal percobaan. Selingkuhan, kok diselingkuhi.

_Yah, sudahlah. Ngapain ngurusin rumah tangga orang,_ batin Tsurugi palsu, berusaha cuek. Lagian, batu merah itu salah satu tujuan misinya. Kalau batu merah ketemu, berarti akan mempermudah kerjaannya.

Nah, kembali ke soal batu merah. Awalnya sih anak-anak pada males. Wong latihan sepak bola di tengah hawa panas ini aja udah setengah mati. Eh, sekarang ada seorang tuan putri tidak jelas yang seenak celana aladin-nya nyuruh mereka keliling nyari bola naga, _bukan,_ batu merah…

"Kapten nih, mentang-mentang yang minta tuan putri, mau aja disuruh-suruh!" sindir Matatagi. "Lagian, kok cuma di depan kapten aja dia mau nongol? Apa kita-kita yang lain kurang ganteng buat dia!?"

Mulai, deh, _dark side_nya Matatagi mencela-cela dengan sinis. (Eh, ini _dark side_, apa narcis_ side_, ya?)

Yah, pokoknya, demi mempersingkat waktu dan mempermudah pencarian, Earth Eleven akhirnya dibagi tiga dengan suit batu-gunting-kertas, dengan hasil sebagai berikut:

**Tim Kertas: **Shinsuke, Sakura, Tsurugi (palsu), dan Kusaka. Disebut juga sebagai **Tim Tangga. **Pasalnya, kalau mereka berjajar dengan urutan seperti yang disebutkan tadi, mereka bakal keliatan kayak anak tangga. _Do~ Re~ Mi~ Fa~_

**Tim Gunting:** Shindou, Minaho, Ibuki, dan Konoha. Nah, kalau yang ini, **Tim Keluarga Berencana. **Lho, kok bisa? Bisa aja. Shindou ibunya. Ibuki bapaknya. Minaho anak cowoknya. Konoha anak ceweknya. Keluarga yang sangat berencana sekali, kan?

Terakhir, **Tim Batu. **Tenma, Matatagi, Tetsukado, Zanakurou, Manabe. Nama lainnya, **Tim Manabe Sendirian. **Ya, kan? Dia yang _sendirian_ pake kacamata, _sendirian_ warna kulitnya pucet, dan… _sendirian_ punya bentuk rambut paling normal. Nggak percaya? Coba aja tengok yang lain. Tenma: punya roti gulung coklat dua. Matatagi: jambul biru di tengah rambut coklat (Saking pengennya ngecat rambut, yang dicat cuma jambul doang karena keterbatasan dana *diparkour attack*). Zanakurou: kepang pentol. Tetsukado: kepang uler.

Ngomong-ngomong, tiga nama alias ini dicetuskan langsung oleh Matatagi. Yang hampir digotong rame-rame ke kolam lahar oleh mereka yang paling merasa tersindir. (Baca: Shinsuke, Shindou, Manabe)

"Hei, hei! Sudah, dong! Kalau ribut terus kapan nyari batunya, nih?" lerai Tenma.

Akhirnya, ketigabelas anggota tim Earth Eleven pun berangkat. Sedangkan para manajer, Aoi dan Mizukawa tinggal sendiri di kereta. Nyuciin kaos dalam anak-anak yang baunya minta nyawa(?). Pasalnya, udah dipakai buat main bola, mainnya di lokasi panas, dilapis jaket lagi. Basah kuyuplah semua kaos-kaos itu dengan keringat, tak ubahnya seperti kain pel.

Aoi sampai harus maskeran saat menguceknya. "…. Harusnya tadi pas latihan, kusuruh pada buka jaket aja, ya, mereka?"

.

.

.

Meski ini merupakan pencarian yang menguras tenaga (karena nyarinya jalan kaki), keringat (panas banget, gitu loh!), dan darah (yang ini boong), nyatanya semua kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Tim Batu ngakunya kesasar. Tim Kertas nyaris kena semprot gas (warning: bukan kentut). Sedangkan Tim Gunting…

"Lho? Shindou-san dan Ibuki mana?" tanya Tenma heran, melihat Minaho dan Konoha kembali tanpa orang tuacoret teman-teman mereka. "Kok gak bareng?"

"Kawin lari, kali?" jawab Matatagi asal. "Trus, anak-anak hasil hubungan terlarang mereka ditelantarkan…."

"Bukan, bukan…," Minaho _cool_ aja menanggapi ledekan Matatagi. "Waktu berusaha ngusir burung yang mau nelan…,_ eh,_ mau ganggu Morimura-san, mereka berdua kepeleset jatuh. Trus kayaknya nyemplung ke lahar, deh."

"Nyemplung…" Tenma tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ke lahar…?" Shinsuke syok.

"Suit! Suit!" Matatagi malah bersiul. "Mesra amat, nyemplung ke lahar aja sama-sama!"

.

.

.

Sementara sepasang insan yang lagi disuitin, sudah dipungut oleh Mbah Albega, bos alien burung Planet Gordon, ke sarangnya. Bukan, bukan buat dijadiin makakan, kok. Malah, mereka yang dikasih makan.

Shindou mulanya ilfil. Biar gimana juga, ini sama dengan makanan burung kan? Tapi Ibuki makan dengan lahap. _Dasar ga punya toleransi rasa…_

Tapi berhubung ususnya sudah melilit banget, takut-takut Shindou pun ikut menyuap. _Aa…_

Beberapa detik Shindou mengunyah, menelan, lalu terheran-heran.

"Lho, kok, enak?"

"Ya, kan? Kayak perkedel di bumi, kan?" ujar Ibuki di sela-sela mengunyah.

Albega, bos burung yang udah bangkotan itu, senyum-senyum nista dalam hati. _Ya, iya lah, enak. Makanan ini 'kan, dicuri dari kereta kalian…_

_._

_._

_._

Sementara di kereta Galaxy Nauts, Bibi Kamata mondar-mandir kebingungan di dapur. Kali ini bukan sekadar jeruk nipis yang hilang, melainkan juga perkedel bikinannya, yang sedianya mau disajikan buat makan malam anak-anak.

"Hm…, gimana ini, ya?" Bibi Kamata mikir, seraya mendongak ke langit. Tampak seekor alien burung Planet Gordon melintas di langit sebelah barat. Satu ide melintas di otak cerdas koki masak, sekaligus perancang ruang simulasi Black Room itu

Bergegas ia menemui anak-anak Earth Eleven.

"Anak-anak! Mau nolongin Bibi, nggak~?" tanyanya kayak guru TK ngajak murid-muridnya main.

"Nolongin apa, Bi~?" Anak-anak ketularan, nyahutin dengan nada yang pas.

"Kita kecurian makanan, nih. Jadi, tolong tangkap beberapa ekor burung planet ini, ya? Kayaknya enak buat dijadiin Chicken Katsu, tuh!"

.

.

.

Demi memudahkan perburuan burung itu, Matatagi dan Minaho diminta berubah menjadi Soul masing-masing, Elang dan Burung Hantu. Nggak biasanya Matatagi nurut. Kayaknya kalau urusan perut, dia oke saja disuruh-suruh.

"Wah, untung Matatagi dan Minaho Soul-nya burung pemburu, ya? Kalian sangat berguna!" kata Tenma. Entah muji, entah ngeledekin. Tapi, karena yang mengatakannya Tenma, kayaknya sudah pasti pujian, ya….

"Huh!" Matatagi tersenyum sinis. "Ini bukan demi kalian, lho, ya! Padahal kalau bisa, aku nggak usah menangkapkan bagian kalian. Merepotkan aja. Tapi masalahnya, kalau kalian kelaparan dan pingsan waktu pertandingan, aku juga yang repot!"

Tetsukado mencak-mencak. "Enak aja! Kamu pikir kami nggak bisa cari makan sendiri!?"

"Sudah! Sudah!" Tenma menengahi. "Matatagi, nanti biar kami bantu arahkan ke mana kalian harus terbang. Ya?"

"Ah, nggak usah lah! Nggak perlu!" Matatagi mengibaskan tangan. "Elang kan matanya tajam."

"Eeek! Dasar orang yang sangat menyebalkan!" rutuk Sakura.

Begitu lepas landas, Matatagi dan Minaho langsung menunjukkan kebolehan masing-masing. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, burung-burung incaran mereka tewas berjatuhan. Anak-anak dengan gembira mengumpulkan semuanya, dan menyerahkannya ke Bibi Kamata buat dimasak.

"KAAAK! KAAAK! KAAAK!" Sembari terbang, Matatagi teriak-teriak dalam bahasa burung elang.

Konoha menerjemakannya, "Kata Matatagi-kun, kalau kita berani makan duluan dan nghabisin semuanya, dia bakal matukin kepala kita satu-satu…."

"Tenang aja, Matatagi!" kata Kusaka keras. "Nanti kami sisakan kepala dan kakinya buat kamu!"

"KAAAK!" jerit Matatagi nggak terima. Dia kan maunya dada dan paha...

Tapi Kusaka malah mengartikannya lain.

"Oke! Kepala, kaki, ditambah leher, ya!"

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Tsurugi palsu langsung balik ke kamarnya. Padahal anak-anak sudah berencana mau latihan di Black Room. Habisnya, mereka udah ga sanggup lagi latihan di luar. Sudah malam aja, suhunya masih panas ampun-ampunan.

Di lorong menuju kamar, Tenma berhasil mengejar Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi nggak ikut latihan? Masih sakit, ya? Kumintakan obat sakit haid sama Bibi Kamata, ya?"

Dahi Tsurugi palsu berkedut-kedut. "Nggak usah. Mintakan aspirin aja."

.

.

.

Tenma betulan membawakan aspirin ke kamar Tsurugi. Selain itu dia juga bawakan obat nyeri haid, obat lancar haid, obat telat haid, sampai obat buat menghilangkan bau badan saat haid.

_Dapat dari mana ini semua…?_

Tsurugi palsu sebenarnya nggak mengenali semua obat itu. Tapi berhubung di sampul obatnya selalu ada gambar cewek (ada yang lagi megang perutnya dengan muka nelangsa, ada yang megang kepala dengan tampang keleyengan, ada pula yang nyium ketek sendiri terus berlagak kebauan) tahulah dia, ini semua bukan buat laki-laki.

Tapi karena ia pingin Tenma cepat-cepat cabut dari kamarnya, terpaksa dia minum semua obat itu. Ya, semua. Toh dia bukan manusia bumi, bukan cewek pula. Obat begini nggak akan ngaruh buat dia, kan?

"Lho, kok Tsurugi minum semua, sih? Harusnya antara obat lancar haid sama obat telat haid, minumnya kan cuma salah satu…?"

"Cerewet amat, sih? Kan yang penting kuminum!" bentak Tsurugi palsu sambil menenggak obat yang kesekian.

_Aduh, ternyata Tsurugi PMS juga… _batin Tenma. _Aku harus hati-hati. nih. Nggak PMS aja dia sudah galak._

Selesai minum, Tsurugi palsu langsung menyuruh Tenma keluar. "Sudah sana! Aku mau istirahat!"

"Iya, iya…," Tenma bangkit menuju pintu. Sebelum pergi, sempat-sempatnya dia ngasih _kiss bye_, sambil senyum manis. "Selamat istirahat, ya, Sayang! Kalau sudah sembuh, nanti kita main lagi~"

"Huh!" sambil mendengus, Tsurugi palsu menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. Terngiang lagi kata-kata Tenma barusan. _Kalau sudah sembuh, main lagi…_

Sejujurnya, sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan begini baik. Karena terlahir dari planet miskin yang tak punya apa-apa, ia diajari untuk mau mengerjakan apapun demi uang. Kebanyakan pekerjaan kotor. Kayak ngangkut sampah, gali kuburan, ngebersihin got, nyedot wese, dll…

Pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata kali ini, adalah satu dari sedikit kerjaannya yang nggak perlu berkotor-kotor.

Tapi ia segera mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran senangnya. _Ah, dia kan baik karena aku minjem identitas pacarnya. Coba kalau dia tahu aku palsu…_

Dan lagi.. _'Main', katanya? Huh…,_Tsurugi palsu mendengus lagi._ Aku kan bukan maniak sepak bola seperti mereka berdua…!_

Tsurugi palsu hampir tertidur, saat mendadak ia menyadari maksud lain dari kata 'main' yang diucapkan Tenma. Tubuhnya serasa membeku, meski sekarang sedang berada di balik selimut.

_Main… di ranjang? _

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di markas tim perwakilan Planet Gurdon—Gurdon Eleven._

Agak beda dengan dua planet sebelumnya, perwakilan planet ini kedatangan tiga orang anggota Shitenou. Yang cebol namanya Rodan. Yang ganteng namanya Ryugel, dan yang keriting namanya Gandales. Tapi rencananya, yang bakal tanding membantu Planet Gordon, cuma Rodan seorang.

Nah, sebenarnya, Ryugel dan Gandales ini punya hubungan darah. Sedangkan si cebol, Rodan, sempat dituduh sebagai anak hasil incest Ryuugel dan Gandales. Yang langsung dibantah habis-habisan oleh Rodan. Si cebol itu nggak terima dirinya dituduh terlahir dari orang tua bloon. Gimana ga bloon, kalo obrolan dua bersaudara itu lebih kurang kayak begini setiap harinya:

"Ryuugel-nii, 'incest' itu apaan, sih?" tanya Gandales pada sang kakak.

"Ah, Gandales, adikku. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Ryugel geleng-geleng kepala. "'In' artinya di dalam. 'Cest' artinya dada (A/N: Itu 'chest', Sayang). Jadi 'incest' artinya, aku selalu ada di hatimu, dan kamu selalu ada di hatiku! 'Kokoro no tomo', alias _best friend forever_!"

"Oh, gitu, ya Ryugel-nii! Aku paham sekarang!" Gandales loncat-loncat kegirangan. "Uuuh…, Ryugel-nii memang hebat! Tahu segalanya! Jenius! Aku salut!"

"Fufufu…," Ryugel mesem-mesem bangga. "Sudah, ah, Gandales! Jangan ngomong lagi. Kau bikin lubang hidungku pada mekar semua, nih!"

.

.

.

_Kembali ke MuneTaku di sarang Mbah Albega_

"Agar mampu menghadapi Gurdon Eleven, kalian harus mampu membangkitkan Soul kalian. Dan untuk membangkitkan Soul itu, kalian harus menghadapi ujian kami terlebih dahulu," Albega, si bos burung bangkotan (Albega: kagak usah diulang-ulang, kenapa?!), berujar panjang lebar pada Shindou dan Ibuki.

"Hah? Ada ujiannya?!" Ibuki yang merasa payah dalam belajar itu langsung berasa disetrum. "Aku belum belajaaaar~!" (Patrick mode: on)

"Tenang, Ibuki. Kan belum tentu ini ujian tertulis…" bisik Shindou menenangkan. Kebersamaan mereka di sarang burung ini rupanya sedikit melunakkan sikapnya pada si penjaga gawang amatiran. "Jadi, ujian apa itu, Albega?"

"Ujian …" Albega menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Ujian Berenang."

Shindou sukses cengo. "Lho? Kita kan mau main sepak bola? Kok ujiannya ujian berenang? Emangnya ini anime _Gratis!_[1]?"

Sebaliknya, Ibuki malah tampak PD.

"Oh, kalau berenang, sih, aku bisa!" serunya. Lantas secara ajaib, bodinya berubah jadi kayak Tachibana Makoto dari anime _Gratis!, _lengkap dengan celana renangnya_. _(mentang-mentang seiyuu-nya sama, celana renangnya juga disama-samain …)

Albega mendengus. "Apa-apaan bajumu itu? Ini bukan berenang biasa, tahu! Kamu berdua harus terjun ke dalam kolam lahar!"

_Syuut… _Celana renang ketat yang melingkar di pinggang Ibuki spontan melorot. Takut melepuh bersama Ibuki, mungkin.

.

.

.

Berhubung masih harus menjalani ujian dari Albega, Shindou dan Ibuki terpaksa harus terlambat datang ke pertandingan. Mau nggak mau, Tsurugi palsu mesti turun tanding kali ini. Orangnya ngepas, sih…

"Tsurugi!" Tenma ngasih umpan. Tsurugi palsu dengan gesit menyambutnya, bersiap melakukan shoot.

"BICYCLE SWO—"

_Gubrak!_

"GYAAA! TSURUGI!" teriak Tenma panik (setengah ngiler) demi melihat Tsurugi terjungkal dengan posisi pantat di atas. _Inspirasi posisi baru buat di ranjang, nih…_

"Oh! _Unbelieveable!_ Ace strikernya Earth Eleven, Tsurugi gagal melakukan hissatsu waza andalannya! Apakah karena rantai _bicycle_-nya lepas? Ataukah remnya blong?" Si alien komentator yang suka ngomong ala bule nyasar itu, berkoar-koar ngaco. "_Somebody!_ Ada yang bisa manggilin montir bengkel?"

.

.

.

"Sepak bola itu makhluk hidup. Hewan buas yang akan menerkammu jika kau memalingkan pandang darinya. Kalau tidak mau ditelan olehnya, jangan pernah berpaling. Lihat semua yang ada di depan."

Oke. Itu kata-kata yang keren (meskipun agak ga masuk akal. Masa bola dibilang idup? Ketularan Tenma ya?). Jadi, meskipun orang yang mencetuskannya adalah si ace striker yang tadi nungging gara-gara gagal melakukan _hissatsu shoot_, Tetsukado merasa tetap terinspirasi. Tsurugi seperti Mario Teguh bagi dia.

Makanya, setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Soul-nya, Tetsukado pun langsung nyamperin sang inspirator.

"Gimana, Tsurugi? Keren kan, Soul-ku?"

"Eh? I-iya…. Cakep…" jawab Tsurugi palsu, agak gugup karena mendadak diajak ngobrol. "Cuma… kurang bedak aja, kali, ya…"

"Ha…?" Tetsukado bengong. Kenapa Tsurugi mendadak jadi kritikus_ make-up_? Lagian, emang Buffalo—soul-nya Tetsukado itu—pakai _make up_?

"Terus… lipstiknya juga terlalu terang. Blush on-nya juga warnanya nggak nyambung…"

"Lho? Lho?" Tetsukado malah jadi takut sekarang. "Tsurugi, kamu kesurupan apa? Hantu salon…?"

"Jangan-jangan…" Tenma tahu-tahu nimbrung di samping Tetsukado.

"Jangan-jangan… apa, Kapten?"

"Jangan-jangan…," Tenma menatap Tetsukado dengan mata horor. "Tsurugi teler karena kemarin kebanyakan minum obat!"

.

.

.

Shinsuke, si kiper cadangan, cedera. Tsurugi, si ace striker, kayaknya teler. Konoha kepanasan dan mau pingsan. Waduh, gimana mau menang, nih, Earth Eleven?

Untungnya di saat terdesak itu, Shindou dan Ibuki datang. Entah muncul dari mana, yang jelas mereka sudah ada di pangkuancoret, sisi Pelatih Kuroiwa di paruh kedua.

Kedatangan mereka berdua bagai kehadiran sang Mesiah bagi anak-anak Earth Eleven.

"Shindou-san! Ibuki!" Tenma berseru gembira mendekati keduanya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ujar Shindou.

"Tidak apa-apa. Soalnya, saya yakin kalau Shindou-san dan Ibuki pasti datang!" sahut Tenma sambil tersenyum. "Kan hari ini jadwalnya Ibuki sama Shindou-san piket bersihin kamar mandi dan ngepel ruang pertemuan!" lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

_Cih, kalau seandainya tadi ingat, mending nggak usah pulang…_batin keduanya kompak.

"Ng… Ibuki-kun…," suara Aoi mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Bajunya… nggak salah, tuh?"

Semua serempak mengamati baju Ibuki. Celana renang ketat menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. Sementara tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos bebas, memamerkan otot dada dan lengan seorang perenang sejati.

"Oh,iya, ya! Lupa!" Ibuki menepuk dahi Shindou. Secara, dahi Ibuki sendiri kan ketutup bandana. Kalo ditepuk, kurang afdol rasanya. Spontan saja Shindou mencak-mencak.

Buru-buru Ibuki sembunyi ke belakang. Selain menghindari amukan Shindou, ia juga mencopot celana renang yang tadi dipakai buat ujian. Dan menggantinya dengan seragam kiper yang biasa. Bodi perenang ala Tachibana Makoto pun kembali menjadi bodi Ibuki yang biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, waktu tadi ganti baju, Ibuki seenaknya saja melempar celana renang bekas pakainya itu ke salah satu tribun penonton. Dasar kekuatan lengan pemain basket. Celana itu pun terlempar dengan sangat jauhnya, dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Gandales, yang juga lagi nonton pertandingan Earth Eleven bersama kakaknya.

"GYAAA! RYUGEL-NII! TOLOOOONG! ADA MAKHLUK ANEH YANG MAU MAKAN KEPALAKU! GYAAA!" teriak Gandales heboh.

"Apa, sih, Gandales… Ini kan cuma baju renang!" kata Ryugel sambil melepaskan kain elastis yang menutupi separuh muka adiknya itu.

Gandales langsung menghembuskan napas lega begitu wajahnya terbebas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryugel-nii… Kenapa ada baju renang di pertandingan sepak bola begini, ya?"

"Itu…," Ryugel mikir sebentar. "Ah, iya! Ini pasti punya tukang bersih-bersih stadiun ini. Dia pakai baju renang supaya nggak repot lagi kalau misalnya badanya keciprat air waktu ngepel!"

"Oh, gitu, ya, Ryugel-nii!" Dengan mulut membulat, Gandales menepukkan telapak tangan kirinya ke kepalan tangan kanannya. "Hebat! Ryugel-nii memang tahu segala hal! Paling pinter! Paling jenius!"

Ryugel mesem-mesem bangga. "Fufu~ Sudah, Gandales. Sudah cukup. Jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi…"

.

.

.

Berkat duo Shindou-Ibuki yang mendadak muncul dan sudah menguasai Soul mereka, Earth Eleven berhasil mengalahkan Gurdon Eleven.

Berkat kemenangan itu pula, Gurdon Eleven bersedia menyerahkan batu merah pesanan Putri Katora. Rupanya selama ini batu itu disimpenin sama mereka. _Heeh, kalau tau begini, ngapain juga kemarin panas-panas keliling nyariin? _sesal anak-anak dalam hati.

Tenma menyimpan batu itu di kamarnya, beserta dua batu yang sebelumnya sudah didapatkan. Sekarang, tinggal satu batu lagi, katanya.

Saat Tenma keluar, Tsurugi palsu diam-diam masuk. Dia ingin memastikan, apa benar itu batu yang diminta Ozrock.

"Dasar! Di mana, sih, dia menaruh batu-batu itu?" Tsurugi palsu celingukan. Ditelisiknya lemari baju, meja belajar, sampai bawah kasur. Hasilnya nihil. Yang ditemukannya malah… foto-foto Tsurugi lagi ganti baju, yang dibeli Tenma dari Akane sejak masih zaman kejuaraan Holy Road. _Dasar nggak tahu diri!_

"Lho? Tsurugi? Cari apa di kamarku?" Tahu-tahu Tenma muncul di ambang pintu. Ia sudah balik rupanya.

"A-a…anu… itu…" Tsurugi palsu gelagapan, berusaha menyusun alasan.

"Oh, iya! Kamu pasti mau ambil itu, kan?" Tenma sudah lebih dulu menyela.

_Tu-tunggu… Masa sudah ketahuan, sih!? Gawat! _Tsurugi palsu keringat dingin. Habislah sudah. Ozrock nggak akan mau bayar upahnya…

"Nih!" Tenma menyerahkan sesuatu. Sehelai celana dalam dan seutas ikat pinggang.

Tsurugi palsu melongo. "Ini…?"

"Ini celana dalam dan ikat pinggangmu yang ketinggalan waktu kamu menginap di rumahku tiga bulan yang lalu," jelas Tenma.

"Ti-tiga bulan…" Tsurugi palsu ternganga. _Lama amat, baru dikembaliin sekarang…?_

"Maaf, ya! Padahal mau kukembalikan jauh-jauh hari yang lalu. Tapi aku benar-benar lupa," Tenma menyatukan telapak tangan di depan muka. "Tsurugi nggak marah, kan? Sudah kucucikan, kok…" ujar Tenma memelas.

"Be…begitu, ya…?" Tsurugi palsu bingung mau komentar apa. Mau marah, tapi kan dia sendiri yang duluan menyusup.

"Tenang aja, Tsurugi," ujar Tenma melihat Tsurugi terdiam. "Kali ini celana dalammu itu nggak sampai kucium-cium dan kupeluk-peluk sambil tidur kayak sebelumnya, kok. Kan sudah ada dirimu yang bisa kupeluk-peluk kapanpun aku mau…"

_Hiiiy! _Tsurugi palsu buru-buru minggat. Lupa sama sekali akan wejangan Ozrock untuk benar-benar mendalami peran.

_Siapa juga mau dicium bibir yang pernah nyium celana dalam!_

.

.

.

* * *

Sudut coretan author:

Berhubung ada yang minta fic ini dilanjutin, jadi saya lanjutin, ya? ^^ Biarpun pada ngaco dan jayus setengah mati. Hehehe...

Ngomong2, saya seneng bisa nyelipin adegan Ryugel bersaudara di sini! Alamak, mereka kiyyuuuttt~! Gemes liatnya! ^^ Ga sabar, deh, liat mereka nanti gimana tanding di anime. Scream of Eden~!

note: Anime _Gratis! _itu plesetan anime _Free!. _Seiyuunya Makoto dan Ibuki kan sama ^^


End file.
